Plot-bunny's Warren
by Sum Nacens Scriptor
Summary: Feel free to adopt these ideas that never quite made it to being full stories.
1. Momma

Nuriko was fascinated, watching the little monkeys dash about. She never really understood why they played with little toy monkeys, or why the liked to climb things, but she understood one thing, the chase. The first time they had asked her to play a game called "freeze-tag", she had become hooked. The thrill chase, and the elation of seeing the terror in her prey's eyes. Every time she caught one, she could almost smell the blood, and wished Grandpa would let he do what Momma said, after all, they smelled awfully tasty.

One day, while Nuriko was chasing the young monkeys, she smelled blood in the air. Real blood! Running towards the smell, she eventually found a building bathed in blood. Slowly she crept in, being carefully not to ruin the pretty crimson patterns staining the walls. Seeing a monkey laying silent on the floor, Nuriko walked up to her to find her head only attached by skin. A madness seemed to seep int Nuriko's eyes, clouding her mind.

Acting in instinct, she knelt down on the bloody wood next to the body, and began to chew her way through the woman's clothes, to get at the delicious meat. She didn't know how much time had passed until the man in the cat-faced mask came into the room, but when he did, she remembered her manners, offering him a big piece of meat.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Nuriko was confused. Whenever she had hurt the monkeys, Momma had said it was okay because they were just monkeys, but now Grandpa was mad at her because she ate one. He should know it was dead, and wasn't of any use. Her momma said she could eat as many monkeys as she wanted, after all, that's what foxes do.

Now Grandpa had Nuriko sitting in his office, and was talking to a blond man. He kept asking about why she was hurting the monkeys. Every time they asked Nuriko just said "Momma said I could." And looked at them like they were crazy.

Inoichi Yamanaka and Hiruzen Sarutobi weren't sure what to do with Nuriko's answers. After the Nine-Tailed Fox had attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves six years ago, Nuriko and a host of other children had been orphaned. With only one possible conclusion, Hiruzen and Inoichi worked out a plan to make sure.

"Nuriko," Hiruzen said softly, "Would you please show me your belly?"

This confused Nuriko, what could Grandpa want with her belly? Was he going to rub it like Momma said her Papa did? Was he going to tickle her? Nervously, Nuriko shimmied up onto Hiruzen's lap and raised her pink tee-shirt.

Seeing Nuriko comply with his request, Hiruzen put his hand over her belly-button. Channelling some of his chakra into Nuriko, he moved is hand away, revealing an intricate pattern spiraling away from her navel.

When Nuriko saw the blond man's eyes widen she said "That's where Momma lives."

Inoichi was dumbfounded, how could she communicate with the Nine-Tailed fox? It had be sealed by the Fourth Hokagé, one of the greatest seal-masters in The Leaf's history. Seeing Hiruzen beckon him, he started to prepare the Mind-Body Transmission Technique.  
Calmly he placed his hand over the seal, and started to feel for Nuriko's mind. Almost immediately heard her 'Mister? What'cha doin?'

'Nuriko, can you show me what your Momma looks like?' He thought, 'I need to meet her.'

'What is it, Monkey?' A feminine voice almost spat, 'What do you wish of Nuriko?'

Surprised by what could have oly been the Nine-Tailed Fox, Inoichi severed the connection, and gave a somber nod. Seeing Nuriko looking up at him, he felt nervous, if The Fox had convinced the girl it was her mother, what else could it do?

"Momma said to stay out. That place is just for me and Momma."Nuriko pouted, turining to Hiruzen she said "Can I go now Grandpa? Please?" Upon seeing him nod, she dashed out of the office, giggling.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Silently, Nuriko made her way back to the bloody house, hoping there was more. She snuck into the den, where she had left her lunch. Seeing someone had taken it, she began to look for more, scouring the building complex as best a six-year-old could. Eventually she had met a little boy, about her age, sitting alone in a dark bedroom.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, but the boy had just sat there, staring blankly at the walls.  
"Hey, can you hear me?" Still the boy sat. Deciding he was dead, because he was all bloody, she shimmied over and tried to take a bite.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Sasuké Uchiha was shocked, how could Itachi have done that? He didn't see to be able to do it. He was always so calm, he didn't look like he could hurt a fly! Then he suddenly tuns around and kills everybody, even Mom and Dad. Now Sasuké was sitting alone in his dark room, trying to process what had transpired in less than an hour.

He heard a noise, like wet feet walking down the halls. He heard it stop next to his door, and turn the knob. A small strawberry-blonde girl poked her head into the door, and began to scant he room, as if she was searching for something. Her purple eyes settled on him, and she stared hungrily at him, like he was candy, or ice-cream. The strange girl then slunk over to his bed and began examining Sasuké, eyeing his throat and chest. After what seemed like forever, she leaned over, as if to kiss his neck. When felt her teeth start to squeeze on his neck, he screamed.

First, his older brother kills everyone,and now, he's getting attacked a little vampire, all together, it wasn't Sasuké's day. So he sat in suffering in silence, hoping that vampires can grow up. Nobody wants to spend their whole life looking six, after all. After a while, Sasuké started to feel faint, like he was going to fall asleep. Sluggishly he put an arm around the strawberry-blonde vampire.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘  
Nuriko was confused, the little monkey had wrapped his arm around her, like momma does with her tails. Why would a monkey do that? Did he want her for a mate? Was he going to squeeze her like a snake? Taking her mouth away from his neck, Nuriko heard feet stampeding up the hall, no doubt to take her lunch away again. Why did Grandpa have to be so stingy? It was only two monkeys in a village of hundreds, It wasn't like this was the last one was it? The monkeys wouldn't die out if she just ate two! Lamenting her position, Nuriko go off of the boys bed and made her way to his window, hoping Grandpa wouldn't get the blond man to talk to her again.


	2. The Fans

Sasuké and Ayamé were running. Again. Somehow this had to stop,  
it was getting rediculous! the whole population of the Ninja Academy, save  
Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi, were on their tails.  
"Oi, Sasuke! Any Ideas on how to lose these losers?" Ayamé said as she dodged a cabbage cart.  
"Hengé," The normally stoic boy said, ducking under a fruit stand.  
"On three!"  
"ONE!" Left.  
"TWO!" Jump.  
"THREE, HENGÉ!"  
A civillian couple sat at a cafe table, looking on as a mass of gennin-in-training stampeded by.  
"My those student's take their training as serious as that Lee boy." The girl said, sipping her tea.  
Nodding in agreement the boy said, "They sure do Aya."  
_

Once again Ayamé and Sasuké had escaped their fan-clubs. Barely. They had asked Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei to try to stop them, but the couldn't. Ever since they ented the Ninja Academy, they had been followed wherever they went they were dogged by other students. Even the shy Hyūga girl followed them. Eventually the only option left was to stick together, and watch each-other's backs.

Since the first time they notified the Hokagé of the fanboy/girl's behaviour, the had been assigned to a two-bedroom apartment near the entrance to Training Ground 44.

They had been together as friends since Sasuké's family was murdered. They had met in the orphanage, waiting in line at the cafeteria. Ayamé had been goofing off, and, somehow made the depressed Sasuké happy. She continued to try to make him happy, because in her eyes, he was like her brother, and family helped family.

After they had enrolled in the Academy, Ayamé had to come up with away to throw off most of the fanboys and girls. After months of trial and error, Ayamé and Sasuké had found an escape. It was a basic henge, but together they shifted into older versions of themselves in civilian clothes, and they pretended to be on a date at the nearest restaurant or store. They were surprised when it worked. Because of this the owner of a ramen place, Téuchi, started to consider them his best customers, because they almost always ended up in his little restaurant during escapes.  
_


End file.
